Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus, a status detection device and a method for status detection.
Description of Background Art
The melted state of a fuse may be detected without using a mechanical contact switch but instead having it based on a voltage outputted from a rectifier diode provided in a power conversion device (see, for example, JP2004-88865A). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.